


Only For Jared

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial is such a lovely thing, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Jared

Written May 6, 2010 for Day 6 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

 

Jensen is not gay.

So what if he finds himself attracted to Jared? Pressed up against the shower stall, sweet promises whispered in his ear? Bent near double in the king-sized bed as Jared pauses long enough to lean down and kiss his breath away? Jensen screaming Jared’s name as he has the most mind-numbing orgasm of his life?

He still likes women. Enjoys their company, catches their eye first in a bar before even scoping the men. Though no matter how many numbers he is slipped before the night is out, he still goes home alone. To Jared.

“I love you,” Jared tells him, leaning in for a kiss.

“I’m not gay,” Jensen replies. Always replies.

Jared laughs. Always laughs.

Jensen’s always looking at women, like he’s afraid that suddenly he will no longer find them attractive. Jared finds it adorable. Jensen tells him to shut up.

But when Jared goes back east for nearly a month, Jensen doesn’t look at women at all. It’s no fun when Jared isn’t there to make fun of him. They call each other, repeatedly, and talk late into the night, phone sexing and pretending their own hands are each others, falling to sleep with phones pressed against ears, soft breath as calming as a mother’s heartbeat.

Jared. Home. Bags drop at his feet. Jensen in his arms. Kissing. Frotting. One.

No. Jensen’s not gay at all.

“I love you.”

“I’m...I love you too.”

Jared laughs against his mouth, squeezing him tighter, kisses turning tender. Jensen pulling him to the floor, kicking the bags out of the way. Christening the foyer and their new life together.


End file.
